


混乱

by Tile



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile





	1. Chapter 1

广教镇还是那个一如既往平静的小镇，“最低犯罪率”的名号可不是盖的，对于小镇居民来说，只要你住在这里，一年三百六十五天，不管是工作还是上学，都是在跟自己的邻居打交道，谁也不愿意得罪谁。

警局也是如此，平常除了抓抓小偷、管管不良商贩，这些警察干的最多的事情就是联谊，今天这个部门和那个部门打球，后天这个部门跟那个部门举办公益赛跑，上上下下那叫一个其乐融融,可现在偏偏来了个柴盐不进的DI，闹得大家做什么都不如以前痛快，穷凶极恶的一伙人给这位探长起了个响当当的外号“Shit Face”，以期能在私底下徒劳地抗议一下这位新领导一本正经的作风。

其实Shit Face先生如果调整一下他的表情，这货其实长得还算是个顶呱呱的警花。（他可是卡萨诺瓦啊拜托！）

不过很快，警局的人就会发现这一点……

――――――――――――

David Tennant恢复意识的时候感觉头晕乎乎的，一睁眼发现自己包着一块毯子，湿漉漉地躺在沙发上，自己这是在哪?

他站起身来，赤脚走到门边拉开门，水已经漫到了地上，风里也带着水汽，还有点咸味，有点冷，太阳即将落山了，或者是才刚刚升起？

他还是有点摸不着头脑，等等，这里是小镇疑云的片场吗？他非常确定自己所站的地方是那个颓废探长的家，只是印象中的这里布满了黑压压的拍摄设备和剧组工作人员。

“你醒了？”一个男声从背后响起，吓了他一跳，险些踩到来人的脚。

转过身来，映入眼帘的，是另一个湿漉漉的自己，只不过这人满脸胡渣，一副从1967年就没剃过胡子的样儿，DT一时没反应过来：“什么...”

他当然知道，眼前这个人就是Alec，Alec Hardy，自己精心演出来的角色，他太熟悉不过了。

Alec没有说话，绕过他把门带上，衣袖蹭到了David的手臂，冰凉凉的，还留下了一丝潮意。

现在的情况有点复杂，他暂时还不想弄清楚到底发生了什么。

“那个……Ale…DI Hardy”他想起来这个探长不喜欢别人叫他“Alec”。

Hardy瞥了他一眼：“你认识我？”

“在报纸上见过。”话一出口David就后悔了，只能回以一个尴尬的笑。

哪壶不开提哪壶。

当然这还不是最糟糕的事情，直到他看到一双匡威出现在门口，门被推开，穿着匡威的脚踏了进来。

“Doc...Doctor...?!!”

三个长得一模一样的人站在一起，还能发生什么更诡异的事情?

当然会有，不过那是后话了。

――――――――――

“Alec救了你，你差点就淹死了。”博士的嘴还是那么不开光，他搬了个椅子反过来跨在上面，像只猫一样扒着椅背。

David看了一眼身边几乎是瘫在沙发上的探长，Alec的眼神迷离，不知道在看哪里，嘴微开，胸口上下起伏着，看起来疲惫得很。

水中救人……David想起了Pippa，想到那场戏，还有探长是怕水的……

“你没事吧?”David知道自己只是一个演员，再怎么演都不可能真切感受到心脏病的痛苦。

探长摇了摇头，好像很烦躁地问道：“你也是无意中闯到这个地方的么？”

David不知道是点头还是摇头好：“大概……吧。”

“又来一个。”探长嘟囔着，伸胳膊看了一眼手表，下了逐客令：“你俩现在去订个旅馆还来的及。”

“我记得你有一个里面比外面大的亭子。”David奇怪地看向博士，如果这真的是博士，他们应该还不至于落到去住旅馆的地步。

“钥匙丢了。”

“打响指也不行?”David问出来的时候有点后悔，因为目前他们还不知道这个博士身处什么时期，有没有见过River……

好在，他猜对了。

博士一挑眉看向David，对面前这人对Tardis的了解程度有些惊讶：“我试过了，不行，而且Tardis现在还沉在海里...”

“What...”

“Tardis是什么？年轻人的暗语吗？”Alec一脸嫌弃地晃悠悠站起身来，拎起外套。

“Time and relative……”David正准备解释。

博士耐不住性子撇了撇嘴，打断了David：“Well年轻人吗?你可猜不到我多少岁。”

Alec就在还潮湿的衣服外面套上外套，上下打量了一番某位就差没叼根棒棒糖在嘴里的时间领主：“沙发上那位可能跟我差不多年纪，你就算了，我特么可是个侦探。”

David偷偷对博士耸了耸肩，博士回了个鬼脸。

“今天太晚了，我要在警局待一整晚，床和沙发暂时归你俩，明天一早就给我找旅馆去，钥匙放在外面杂物下面就行。”Alec蹒跚着走出门。

“他倒是不怕我们来者不善，把他家给偷光啊。”见探长走远了，博士蹦到沙发上，盘起腿来。

“家里穷成这样……”David四下打量了一番，也忍不住吐槽起来。

“你睡床吧，我一时半会还不想睡。”

真棒呵，三个人中只有自己是需要睡眠的正常人类。

David自然而然地占领了Alec的小床，虽然有点小，但是至少比什么都没有强。

――――――――――――――

教堂旁的小山坡后，Jessica已经跟在前面那个男人身后走了十分钟了，那人似乎也感觉到有人在跟踪自己，停下脚步回头看了一眼，Jessica慌忙躲到房后，看到了所跟踪之人的脸，她确定了，这个人就是Killgrave。

但是他走路的样子有点奇怪，是腿跌受伤了吗？

前面就到山坡了，Broadchurch广阔的草坪根本无处可藏，自己很快就会暴露，这么想着，Jessica突然加快脚步，从口袋里拿出浸了麻醉剂的手帕，猛地扣住前人的脑袋，把手帕塞进他嘴里，将他放倒了，然后她弯腰扛起“Killgrave”，消失在夜幕里。

――――――――――――――

早上David醒的时候，博士已经摆好了早餐，这位到哪都懒到只能靠同伴养活的时间领主难得这么勤快。

David坐下来，看着桌上的黄油和烤面包，他有点怀疑吃了会不会食物中毒，博士有点难堪地看着他：“冰箱里就只有这些，牛奶过期了……”他又在David面前放下了一杯白开水。

“你没想过这是怎么回事吗？”David咬了一大口面包，他真的有点饿了，如果博士是这里最聪明的人，应该能给现在的状况一个解释。

“你们看起来应该是平行世界的我，相似的世界，不同的情况，只有出现了时空裂缝才有可能让我们相见，”博士看了一眼David，他点了点头表示理解，博士就继续说了下去：“不管怎么说，那个裂缝不一定很大，但是却贯穿了好几个时空，well，现在我也很难说。”

“也就是说你是真实存在的了？”

博士笑着看他：“我知道你什么感觉，事实上，我觉得我们都是真的，by the way，你是做什么的？”

David耸了耸肩：“演员。”

“啊哈，我也做过演员！Love's Labours Won，In 1599. Well……实际上也不是真的在演，nevermind.”博士说完看了一眼David，希望能得到一点回应，而他只是若有所思地点了点头。

“You see? Something wrong，我在谈论1599年莎士比亚的一部已经失传的剧目，而你一点都不惊讶，而且你居然知道Tardis，你到底是什么人？”

“我只是……我知道你是谁，我也知道那时发生了什么，你跟Martha……”

“我在你的世界是你演的一个角色吗？”博士突然问，David想得没错，博士确实很聪明。

“And DI Alec Hardy，你们都是我演的角色。”David挠了挠头，“不过还有一些别的问题……”

博士看向他：“What? ”

“我并不是只演像你这种大部分时间都正派的角色……”

――――――――――――――――

Hardy醒来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，这次大概是他这一个星期以来睡得最沉也是睡得最久的一回，没有梦见Pippa被水泡得肿胀了的尸体，连Hardy本人也觉得惊讶。

但是他很快就反应过来了自己的处境：双手被反绑在椅子上，嘴上还贴了胶布。他想调整一下自己的坐姿，但是胸口突然传来拉扯般的疼痛让他不得不下意识弓下身子，如果不是手被绑在身后，他倒是很希望自己能徒劳地揉一揉胸口。

怎么回事？之前那个黑影，还有那两个突然出现的陌生人……

他的头昏沉沉的，什么都记不起来，只想继续睡过去，他已经一个星期没好好睡上一觉了。Claire一直在跟他打游击战，他耗了太多精力。

“Time to wake up, Kevin.”

――――――――――――――――

“大部分时间？！”

“我不是……”

“我一直都是正派的好吗！等等，那部电影给我取的是什么名字？”

“是电视剧，”David纠正博士，“已经拍了五十多年了，没给你取名字。”

博士喝水差点噎着：“五十多年对你们人类来说够久了吧，顺便一说你们命真短...不管怎么说，五十多年！就没人想过给你们这部剧的主角起一个名字？！编剧在想什么？”

“奥，你倒是能猜到自己是主角呢……”David看着博士一口气说了这么一大堆话，突然想起自己以前背的那些剧本，怀念起待在DW剧组的日子来。

“不过话说你真的知道自己的名字吗？我是说真正意义上的知道。因为如果从来没有人创造过博士的名字，这根本就是个不存在的东西的话……”David突然问。

“Of cause I know! ”博士急得跳脚：“Well, 不过不能告诉你，不然就剧透了。”

被博士这么一岔，David也忘了自己本来要说什么重要的事。

“我们该去找旅馆了，镇上有家贸易酒店，可能会给我个公道价。”

――――――――

胶带粘在嘴上，Hardy根本说不了话，还没等他反应过来，Jessica已经给了他一个耳光。

“抱歉不能让你开口，防止你控制了我的朋友。”Jessica对Trish使了个眼色，Trish往门外走去，走到一半回头看了一眼Jessica，然后咣地一声关上了仓库大门。

Hardy有不详的预感。

Jessica割开了绑住他手的绳索，Hardy迅速挣脱开，想从椅子上站起来，却一个踉跄跌跪在地上，心口一痛，就势趴到了地上。

Jessica稍微愣了一下，但是也只是一瞬间的事：“站起来啊，我还没开始揍你呢。”Hardy这个时候已经把嘴上的胶布撕了下来，Jessica蹲下去拎着Hardy的领子把他拎站起来，抬起了拳头。

“别……”Hardy心里有点发怵，胸口一直在跳啊跳，眼前直发黑。

“你控制不了我。”Jessica冷冷地说。

――――――――――――――――――

两个抹着发胶、手抄着裤子口袋的“Alec Hardy”站在贸易酒店柜台前，Becca Fisher呆了一秒。

“DI Hardy？”她试探性地问了一句。

“没有没有，我们只是跟他长得像……”博士胡乱比划着。

“我是Hardy表哥，他是Hardy表弟。”David指了指博士。

“Wait, 凭什么你比我大？”

“时间领主憋说话。”

眼看着博士又要大呼小叫了，Fisher赶紧出声制止：“Stop. 你们会吵到我的房客的。”

两个人没声了。“所以……你们俩是来订房间？”

“……”

“合住吗……”

“等等，你有没有带钱……”博士突然问道。

“没……”David掏了掏口袋，一分钱都没有，只有一串只有在他的世界才能使用的钥匙。

“……你们要不先把账记在Hardy账上？”Fisher迟疑地看着他们俩。

“没问题。”博士一口答应下来，Fisher隐约感覺自己好像坑了什麽人。

David心里暗暗心疼Hardy。

――――――――

Hardy抽了抽鼻子，睁开眼来，自己还在仓库里，但是这次没有被绑着也没有被胶带粘住嘴，整个人平稳地躺在一张简易的床上。

“你的身份证上怎么写着Alec Hardy。”

“因为我叫Alec Hardy。”

“你为什么叫这个名字。”

“不知道！我出生的时候就想问了。”Hardy莫名其妙，对面前这位女士翻了翻白眼。

Jessica举起Hardy的钱包，指了指上面的照片：“这是你女儿吗？”Hardy没有回答。

Jessica盯着他看了半秒，把钱包撂到桌上。

“没想到你居然还是个警探。”

“那你应该知道袭警是违法的吧。”Hardy撑起身子，坐起身来，咧了咧嘴。

Jessica皱着眉头看着面前这个满脸胡子的家伙，真的认错了吗？

“您的劲也忒大了吧……”Hardy揉了揉自己又痛又酸的左臂。

这一口苏格兰腔倒是很像。

“可以放我走了吗？我还有案子要办。”

Hardy没有等Jessica回应，自顾自一瘸一拐往仓库外走去。

“Detective Inspector!”Jessica突然叫住他，探长回过头来。

Jessica跑了几步追上前去，递了张明信片。

“假名侦探事务所，你是个私家侦探？”

“你如果看到跟你长得一模一样的人，麻烦打上面的电话。”探长拿着明信片，抬眼不抬头地皱眉虚眼端详了一番Jessica的脸，Jessica也皱着眉头，目光在Hardy的两眼间来回转悠。

探长转身走了，一句话都没说，他还拿不准要不要这会儿就把那两个跑到自己房子里的陌生“远方亲戚”供给另外一个第一次见面就不分青红皂白把自己揍了一通的陌生人。

――――――――――――――

“你了解Hardy吗，跟我说说他呗。”博士盘腿坐在床上看着David。

“Alec是个很称职的警探，不过脾气不太好，还有心脏病……”

“我还以为他是心理疾病，一直奇怪你们人类用一颗心脏都是怎么活下来的，更何况半颗。”

博士依然对之前的事情耿耿于怀，撇了撇嘴：“到Alec这里，你就没有说他‘大部分时间都正派’。”

David没有接话，只是在想当年Russul跟自己谈的那些对博士的构想，那个满脑袋奇思妙想还有点狡黠的胖子，他抬起头注视了博士良久：“我自打很小的时候就是你的粉丝了，不过从来没想过可以真正地见到你，我一直以为你是……”

“哈！一个故事创作出来的同时也会创造出一个平行宇宙，更何况是一个持续了半个世纪的作品。我在你的世界可能是虚拟人物，但是在我的世界可不是！而且我敢说，在你的世界肯定有人还相信我是真的！永远不要低估孩子们，真理一般都掌握在他们手中。”博士顿了一顿：“你是什么时候开始不再相信我是真的了？”

David眯着眼睛回忆着：“……三岁吧？那会儿我问父母，他们跟我解释说你们都是虚构的，背后其实都是演员，所以后来我也就做了演员这一行。”

“真遗憾……我不是指你做演员遗憾啊，只是我本来还指望你能迟一点……我们刚才出来有没有锁门？”

“好像没有……”

――――――――――――――

警局警员已经陆陆续续开始上班了。

Bob敲了敲Hardy的门：“老大，又有新案……您怎么了？”Bob看到了Hardy脸上的伤。

“啊，摔了一跤，你说什么案子？”

明显是敷衍，Bob也没有继续问下去。

“有人来报警说是被抢劫了，被抢走一件西装，我让他在三号等待室等着。他还说，他看到了抢劫犯的脸。”

“这种案子完全可以交给Frank。”探长烦闷地站起身来向三号等待室走去。

一个穿着衬衫的小伙子正低着头坐在等待室的沙发上，听到门口传来脚步声，这才抬头看了一眼，在他看到Alec脸的一刹那，他呆住了，又赶紧低下头，假装什么都没有看到。

Hardy看出来不对劲，心想这人胆子也忒小了点，被抢了件衣服而已，没准劫徒只是个被生活所迫的流浪汉，这年头谁还抢衣服穿啊。

“你可以说一下事情经过吗？”Hardy在来人对面的沙发上坐下，两手合握住，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，低头抬眼端详着对面这人的面部表情。

“我也记不清了，当时喝了不少酒，遇到一个人，他说他喜欢我的外套，然后我就送给他了，是件暗紫色的西装。”

“送……你是希望我们帮你找回外套吗？”Hardy听得头大。

“他说他想要我脱下来给他。”小伙子依旧低着头，一字一顿地说。

Hardy抬了抬眉毛：“你看到了他的脸？”

小伙子终于抬头看了一眼Hardy，然后摇了摇头。

Hardy从等待室里出来，看到站在外面的Bob，瞪着眼说道：“他亲自把衣服脱下来送给别人的，我看他酒大概还没醒吧！下次这种报案的先问清楚情况再请进来，把人送走吧。”Hardy说完头也不回地进了自己办公室。

Bob进了等待室，那个小伙子突然跳起来抱住他的手臂：“老哥，那个抢我衣服的人，就是你们探长！”

Bob心想这人还真的是酒还没醒：“他抢你衣服干嘛，他从来都没换过衣服……我到底为什么要跟你解释……”说完便好说歹说给推搡出警局了。

――

“反正咱俩出来的时间也没有那么长。”博士一边给David和自己做心理安慰，俩人一边往探长靠水的蓝色小屋跑去。

还没打开围墙门，就看到房子里有个人影在翻找着什么，俩人心中一惊，博士沉不住气，喊了一声，这下打草惊了蛇，那个人影听见有人回来了，一个冲刺出来，把博士和David撞翻在地，跑不见了踪影。

两个人爬起来，一个揉着腰一个揉着后脑勺，呆在原地。

房子里翻得并不太乱，只是两人谁也没有看清那窃贼逃跑的时候手上有没有拿什么东西。

David和博士面面相觑。

――――――――――――――

Alec回家第一件事就是翻柜子。

“是病情通知单吗？”David发问了，探长抬起头瞥了他一眼，盯得David直发怵，博士若有所思。

探长表情凝重，看来确实是病情通知单。

“对不起。”David道歉道。

“就算你们锁了，他也会砸进来的。”探长砸上抽屉。

他说得一点都没错，David想。

博士看了看探长又看了看David：“你们说的是谁？”

“Lee, Lee Asward.”David说完若有所思，探长皱着眉头看着David。他究竟是什么人？怎么会对自己的事情了解得一清二楚？

然后他拍了拍自己的口袋，才发现自己的钱包也已经不翼而飞了。

――――――――――――――

在小镇开个破手机店能遇上什么怪事呢，Daz今天算是见识了。

先是来了个女的，本来要买手机，结果嫌贵跑掉了，然后中午又来了个穿黑色长衣的中年人，问了几句话，也什么都没买。（详见官小番外篇8《十三小时》）

正当Daz认为今天已经够奇怪了的时候，又来了一位穿暗紫色西装的不速之客，本来也只是普普通通看商品，Daz 问他：“您是要买手机吗？”

然后这位先生突然面带一丝奇怪的微笑，Daz不知道是自己脸盲还是怎么的，感觉眼前之人仿佛跟前一位顾客长得很像。

然后这个家伙直接拿走了柜台的一部手机，大摇大摆地往外走去。

Daz赶忙追出来，冲他的背影喊：“欸！还没付钱呢！”

“闭嘴，乖乖在店里待着。”那个人说。

Daz便化作木偶，如失声一般回到店里，站回柜台后动弹不得。

――――――――――――――――

可是Daz终归不怕吓唬，遇到这种邪门事当然不能忍气吞声，等第二天自己缓过神来，人就直接跑去警局报案了。

进门是Bob接待他的，为了不再被自己的新上司冷嘲热讽一次，Bob这回学了聪明，先把面前这位“开手机店的”拉到一旁准备好好盘问一番。

还没开始盘问，臭不拉几脸探长进了CID大门，Bob跟上司问了声好，探长正准备抬头，先瞥见了来报案的Daz，匆匆象征性地嗯了一声，躲瘟神般直钻往办公室去了，险些心跳加快没晕过去。

Bob听Daz罗里吧嗦说了一大堆，寻思着这又是一个老糊涂，几句话打发去作笔录准备打发走，挨了Daz好一顿当众对廊臭骂。

这边Bob正在心情复杂，探长又不知道从哪冒出来了：“刚才那个人，他是来报案的吗？”

Bob被吓了一跳，见是探长，一脸不高兴地回答道：“嗯，不过跟之前那个被抢走外套的人一样，都是自己拿送给人家的，人跑了他也不追，已经过去了一天，我让他先去登记。”

――――――――――――――  
TBC


	2. 一模一样

警局警员已经陆陆续续开始上班了。  
Bob敲了敲Hardy的门：“老大，又有新案……您怎么了？”Bob看到了Hardy脸上的伤。  
“啊，摔了一跤，你说什么案子？”  
明显是敷衍，Bob也没有继续问下去。  
“有人说他被抢劫了，被抢走一件西装，我让他在三号等待室等着。他还说，他看到了抢劫犯的脸。”  
“这种案子完全可以交给Frank。”探长烦闷地站起身来向三号等待室走去。  
一个穿着衬衫的小伙子正低着头坐在等待室的沙发上，听到门口传来脚步声，这才抬头看了一眼，在他看到Alec脸的一刹那，他呆住了，又赶紧低下头，假装什么都没有看到。  
Hardy看出来不对劲，心想这人胆子也忒小了点，被抢了件衣服而已，没准劫徒只是个被生活所迫的流浪汉，这年头谁还抢衣服穿啊。  
“你可以说一下事情经过吗？”Hardy在来人对面的沙发上坐下，两手合握住，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，低头抬眼端详着对面这人的面部表情。  
“我也记不清了，当时喝了不少酒，遇到一个人，他说他喜欢我的外套，然后我就给他了。”  
“你是希望我们帮你找回外套吗？”Hardy听得头大。  
“他说他想要我脱下来给他。”小伙子依旧低着头，一字一顿地说。  
Hardy抬了抬眉毛：“可能他也喝多了。你看到了他的脸？”  
小伙子终于抬头看了一眼Hardy，然后摇了摇头。  
Hardy从等待室里出来，看到站在外面的Bob：“他自己把衣服脱给别人的，我看他酒大概还没醒吧！下次这种报案的先问清楚情况再请进来，把人送走吧。”Hardy说完头也不回地进了自己办公室。  
Bob进了等待室，那个小伙子突然跳起来抱住他的手臂：“老哥，那个抢我衣服的，跟你们探长长得一模一样！”


End file.
